Maid Outfits and Punishment Games
by Lectictinium
Summary: Keiichi's punishment couldn't be any worse. But when Irie appears and offers up another 'punishment game' for him it ends up being a lot better than he thought... Contains yaoi. Slight spoilers for Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai *character spoiler*.


'C-could my life get any worse?' was the exact thought that ran through Keiichi Maebara's head as he fell onto his hands and knees. He looked up through streaming eyes at the swimsuit clad form of Mion. At this precise moment, she was more aptly described as a devil risen from the depths of hell. One with large assets. Her look of victory sent chills running down Keiichi's spine and a bead of sweat formed on his forehead.

"You know what this means, don't you~?"

_Urk. _

"Y-yes…" Keiichi gulped and rose to his feet to face his punishment like a man.

"Have fun, Kei-chan!" Mion handed him a bag and pointed towards the school's toilets.

A cry of despair and a few minutes later and Keiichi emerged from the room, his face perfectly matching the pink, frilly maid's outfit that was clinging tightly to his frame.

"Hau~! Keiichi-kun you look so ADOWABLE!" Rena's eyes sparkled and her breaths shortened as she sprinted towards Keiichi, "I'm taking you home with meeeeee!" She leapt onto him, nuzzling her face against the side of his arm and shoulder, emitting little content squeaks.

"Could you have chosen a shorter outfit than this? Why do you even have one that fits me?" Keiichi gripped the lacy layers and pulled them down lower; the dress barely covered his crotch and at the slightest movement delivered the most spectacular panty-shot known to mankind. 'But oh thank god she did not make me wear fake breasts…again…' Keiichi shook his head. That was an experience that he wanted to erase from history.

"Ohhhh-hohohoho! My my, Keiichi-san. What charming underwear you are wearing today."

Keiichi spun round, Rena still clinging to his arm, to face the source of the laughter.

"Satoko, you truly are evil…"

"Oh? I was merely commenting on how lovely they were! The colour matches your outfit perfectly." Satoko grinned deviously, narrowing her eyes.

"Mii, and the lace really suits you, sir." Rika popped up on the floor just in front of Keiichi, on her hands and knees, from in between Keiichi's legs. She turned around and looked up to Keiichi with a smile, pretending to lick the back of her hand. Atop her head were black cat ears, and a collar was attached to her neck. The bell tinkled sweetly as she tilted her head, "Nippa~!"

Keiichi's eyebrow twitched.

"I don't even want to know how you got there…"

"You should shave, sir." Was the girl's clever response.

"Ahahaha! Rika has a point there, Kei-chan!" Mion walked up to her best friend (victim) and slung her arm over his shoulder, grinning by his ear.

"Oho! Your cheeks match your shirt, Keiichi-san! You must love all the attention- gack!" Satoko was cut off as Keiichi grabbed her shoulder and bent down to glare directly into her eyes, raising his other hand aloft and ready.

"You demon. You deserve a forehead flick!" Keiichi's finger promptly came into contact with Satoko's forehead in one of his infamous vicious forehead flicks.

Satoko whimpered and put a hand to her forehead dramatically as if to check for blood as she was released from Keiichi's grip. Tears formed in her eyes as Rika rushed over to her side, petting her head as she started to cry.

"You monster! Keiichi-san is a cruel pervert who likes to wear maid outfits!"

"What did you say?" Keiichi started to run after the fleeing girl, who was no longer crying but had enough time to turn her head and stick her tongue out at the fuming group member.

_Dammit!__If__I__let__her__get__away__then__all__of__Hinamizawa__will__know__of__me__as__the__pervert__who__likes__to__wear__maid__outfits!__I__have__to__catch__her__somehow__…_ Keiichi swallowed, desperately trying to think of a plan to intercept Satoko before she got her revenge in the village. _Aha!__I__know,__I__'__ll__–_

Just as Keiichi stepped forward with a plan so fiendish not even Mion herself could have conceived it, there was a loud crash just outside the front entrance of the school.

"MAID. OUT. FIIIIIIITTS~!"

"Aghhhhhhh!"

"Miiii~!"

Rika and Satoko squealed in unison as they fell to the ground.

"Rika! Satoko!"

"Satoko-chan!" Rena called out as the trio ran to the entrance, hearing the younger girls' cries. They arrived to see Rika and Satoko on their feet, brushing the dirt off their knees, just in front of a huge impact crater.

"What… on Earth?" Mion stuttered as they walked forward and then gasped, "Kantoku?"

"M-maid outfits…" A small whimper sounded from the bottom of the pit and the top of a head appeared, followed by a pair of crooked glasses sitting upon the coach's face. Irie stood up and coughed, looking down at his clothes and then back up at the group staring at him incredulously.

"Oh, my dearest Satoko-chan, Rika-chan, what happened to the maid outfits I was promised?" Irie's eyes sparkled and his lower lip trembled upon seeing the two girls in their ordinary school clothes. "You betrayed my trust… *sniff* but not to worry!" He jumped out of the crater and landed with a twirl onto his feet, arm outstretched to the children, posing dramatically, "For I, Irie Kyousuke, have brought maid outfits galore for you to wear!"

There was a moment of awkward silence, filled only by the slight chirping of the higurashi cicadas.

"They're in my car~ Can I go and get them?" Irie smiled like a five year old boy who was promised a puppy. It was then that he noticed Keiichi and was silent once again. Keiichi blinked, unnerved by the Coach's silent staring, eyes hidden behind the white sheen of his glasses.

"Ah… As you can see, Kantoku, Keiichi lost as usual, so he's the one wearing the maid's outfit today." Mion tried to break the strange tension, thumping Keiichi on the back.

"Oi, Mion!"

"Ahah, so you lost again, Maebara-kun? This is getting quite a habit for you." Irie smiled gently curling his hand into a fist.

"Uh, yeah…" Keiichi smiled, embarrassed. What was this all of a sudden? He felt so… awkward, He'd been made to parade around Hinamizawa before in ridiculous cosplay and hadn't felt as awkward as he did now as Irie was looking at him.

"Y'know, Kei-chan, you haven't finished your punishment game yet."

"Wha? What do you mean?" Keiichi looked at Mion in shock. Nothing was ever mentioned about a second part to the punishment.

"Mii, next time you shouldn't be so mean to Satoko, sir." Rika chipped into the conversation just as the two of them made a swift getaway.

"Look what I have here, Keiichi-san!" Satoko held up an object as they disappeared down the road. "Wait until the whole village knows you like to wear these fake breasts, too!"

"H-hey! I was going to use that as Kei-chan's punishment! Now what's he going to wear?" Mion cried out to the escaping duo.

"Hau… did Satoko take them?" Rena looked questioningly at Mion who nodded.

"Well, that's Trap Master Satoko for you. I don't even know when she stole them…" Mion scratched the back of her head, at a loss, as Keiichi's knees shook. So they were planning to make him wear those. And Rena knew about this too? Keiichi sighed. At least they couldn't embarrass him further.

"If you need a punishment game, I'm sure Maebara-kun would love to try on some of the other outfits I have in my car…" Irie smiled, and the girls perked up instantly.

"That's a great idea, Kantoku! Kei-chan! Get to the school!" Mion thrust a finger into Keiichi's face, barely avoiding poking his eye out.

"Haha! I'll come help you get them shall I?" Irie fixed his glasses back into place, turning as Mion strode past him.

"Rena will come too!" Rena hopped over to Mion's side, "Then later I can take Keiichi-kun home with me~!"

"Kantoku, why don't you make sure Kei-chan doesn't make a getaway? Keep him in the school, we won't be long!"

"Right. My car is further up the road. Um, here are the keys," He tossed over the keys to Mion, wondering only for a moment if it was a sensible idea to let her have them, but then deciding it would be worth it later. "You should find several trunks of them in the back."

'You carry them with you and have larger sizes that would even fit Keiichi? What were you planning, Kantoku…?' The thought ran through the three club member's minds at the same time. Sometimes, they really wondered about that doctor.

"Back to school, Maebara-kun." Irie placed a warm hand on Keiichi's shoulder casually leading the boy back into the building, humming to himself whilst Keiichi wore the expression of someone being led to their doom. He didn't bother asking why Irie would even suggest such a punishment game.

They arrived in the hot classroom, staring out the windows as the girls left the school site and wandered up the road. It would take them some time to get to his car and come back, Irie thought.

"Er… so how have you been, Kantoku?" Keiichi fidgeted nervously. Why was it so difficult to talk all of a sudden now that he and Irie were alone together? Was it because they didn't know each other that well? No, that wasn't it…

"I'm well. And yourself, Maebara-kun?" He didn't make eye contact with the teenager who was hesitantly looking his way.

"F-Fine I guess… It's a bit hot in here, don't you think?" It was, but some part of Keiichi didn't think it was just to do with the temperature that afternoon.

"It is a bit hot." Irie shuffled nervously, undoing the top few buttons of his shirt so that Keiichi could catch a glimpse of his smooth skin, ever so slightly tanned and starting to glisten with sweat.

"Are you okay, Maebara-kun?" Irie looked concerned.

"Uhh… Yeah I'm fine." Keiichi gulped drily, trying not to wriggle at the uncomfortable tightness of the maid outfit.

"You know, I…"

"…Yeah…?"

"…Nothing, the girls will be here soon."

"What is it?" Keiichi could feel his heart starting to beat faster, bringing the colour of his cheeks back again.

"Er…" Irie turned his head to look at Keiichi, his hair fell down to cover his eyes but his cheeks were red and Irie could hear Keiichi's shallow breathing, "Ah, are you okay, Maebara-kun? Your face is red." He bent down and placed a hand on his forehead, willing himself to calm down, "You have a bit of a temperature – have you had enough water today?"

"So are you…"

"Eh?" Irie blinked, his hand growing hot where he was touching Keiichi's forehead lightly.

"You're blushing too…" Did he really just say that? Why would he say that? Keiichi couldn't really compute the reason behind his statement, or why his heart was beating faster at the soft contact of Irie's fingertips.

Irie was a bit taken aback by his comment, drawing in a short, sharp breath and his heart fluttered as he saw the same expression of awkward embarrassment and tension mirrored on Keiichi's face.

"Yes, I suppose I am." He took his hand away from Keiichi's forehead, who for the briefest moment leaned back as if to keep contact with the other's skin, and placed it on his own "I don't have a temperature… but you look a bit feverish."

He straightened up, staring absently at the wall.

"Maybe I should take your temperature…" He put a hand into his pocket and took out a thermometer that he carried with him. He quickly checked that it worked and faced Keiichi again, feeling the heat rise in his face.

"Could you open your mouth and hold this under your tongue, please." Irie stuttered over the word 'tongue'. What was wrong with him? He asked patients to do this almost every day at the clinic, so why did he have trouble asking Keiichi? Well, he knew the answer. But he wasn't about to admit it.

Keiichi took the thermometer silently and held it as instructed under his tongue, the time stretching out until a tiny beep from the device broke their musings.

"37.1 degrees…" Keiichi read off the small screen.

"You don't have an abnormally high temperature… Just have a drink of water and you should be fine." Irie took the thermometer, hand overlapping Keiichi's.

"Uh…" Neither of them found the way to move their hands, it was like their brains wouldn't compute and relay the command.

"Sorry about that," Irie coughed again as he put the cap back on the thermometer and placed it in his pocket, making a mental note to wash it thoroughly later, "I don't know what's wrong with me today…"

Another pause.

"…You know you look good in that outfit." The words tumbled out of Irie's mouth as he stared unconsciously at the very little coverage the dress offered.

"Ah! I mean! Uhhh…" Bad. Very bad. How perverted did that sound?

"You look hot in that…"

Keiichi blushed as Irie did, suddenly realising the double meaning of what he just said, "I, I mean temperature! Hot. Y'know… aren't you warm?"

"I guess you could say that…" The space between them grew smaller until they could fell the body heat rolling off one another.

"Um."

And suddenly when their brains snapped back into place they were touching lips.

_So__wrong__so__wrong__so__wrong._ Keiichi's brain worked overtime as they continued to kiss. _The__age__difference!__But__ohmygodsoright__…_

"G-god…" Irie broke the kiss and took a step back holding his hand in front of his mouth, "Oh…I- I- do excuse me, Maebara-kun. I don't know what's wrong with me today. Yes, um, I do apologise, er…" Irie babbled away trying to organise his thoughts. If word of that got out, he was doomed.

"No, I mean, yeah. Don't apologise, no. Yes! I mean. It- it was okay…" Keiichi licked his lips, speaking just as quickly as the doctor was.

"Huh?"

"I mean, I didn't mind… It was good. Yeah…"

"I see…" This time neither of them hesitated as Irie pushed Keiichi up against the nearest classroom wall and kissed him again.

"This dress is so awkward…" Keiichi panted lightly in between the hungry kisses, feeling the outfit ride up and constrict his chest.

"It has its advantages though…" Irie smirked as he moved a hand down under the pink dress and pressed it to the inside of Keiichi's leg, causing him to jolt and bite his lip.

"Maebara-kun, you're bleeding…" Irie paused, stroking Keiichi's thigh and looked at the same beads of blood forming on the cut. Tentatively he flicked his tongue out and licked the blood away.

Keiichi remained motionless as Irie continued, tongue running slowly along his bottom lip. It seemed like such a simple action oh god did it turn him on. Keiichi leaned in and bit down on Irie's tongue lightly to hold it in place as he opened his mouth like a silent request.

Accepting the request Irie moved his tongue to interact with Keiichi's, trying not to make a sound at the pleasurable sensation. Keiichi let out a small moan as Irie moved deeper inside his mouth, tasting every inch, provoking Irie to do the same. It was strange to think that Irie had also never kissed someone like this, but then again he'd always been a bit secluded as a child, especially because of his family later in life, and had never really gotten into a relationship with anyone because of his work. Irie slipped his hand up to palm against the thin fabric of the girl's underwear Keiichi had been forced to wear, feeling him getting hard.

Keiichi gasped as Irie slipped the panties down and softly ran a hand up his growing erection. It wasn't like he hadn't touched himself before, but this was a totally different experience.

"Nn, ah. What are you…" Keiichi moaned again as Irie stroked him.

"I'm helping you with my medical expertise, Maebara-kun. You need to sort this problem out."

"I guess you could call me Keiichi…" He breathed heavily as Irie continued, fingers wrapping around the teen's cock, gripping and releasing. He moved up to touch the tip then back down again, rubbing the whole length rhythmically.

"Keiichi-kun then." Irie smiled again, kissing Keiichi fully and using his spare hand to try and ease the outfit down over Keiichi's shoulder, trying not to rip the delicate fabric.

"_Ahhh,__Kanto__…__ku__…_"

It was at that point when Keiichi felt himself nearing his climax that the mood was broken as a large suitcase hit the floor, snapping open to reveal its contents of frilly maid outfits and other costumes as they tumbled out over the floor. In the doorway a petrified Mion and Rena were standing speechless and red-faced.

Rena looked as though she were eagerly trying to burn the image in front of her into her mind. Mion was utterly red-faced and frozen stiff, holding her breath as if letting it out would shatter all the windows in the school building.

"Kawaii…" Rena muttered, her voice soft and filled with a strange wonder.

Mion simply slid the door back into place without speaking, as if to say 'sorry to have disturbed you', but gave Keiichi a mixed look of apology, horror, and confusion, as the door clacked into place, her thoughts a jumble.

"Er, Mion-san, It's not what you think… probably…"

"Yeah, Kantoku's right Mion. Sort of…"

Irie and Keiichi's eyes met with a shared thought of 'who the hell are we kidding, it's exactly what it looks like. Because it is.'

"Not that I mind…" The two spoke at the same time, a small sigh breaking the renewed tension.

"Hm. Hold still Keiichi-kun," Irie turned his attention back to his patient, "you're not fully healthy yet…"

"I'm sure you can fix that."

Rika turned around in the afternoon marketplace at the sound of footsteps heading her way.

A small purple-haired girl was sprinting towards her, eyes watering and flailing her arms about, dodging unnecessarily between the crowds clustered around the takoyaki stalls.

"Hau~! Rika! Au au auu~" She arrived, breathless and clutching one hand up to her nose, pinching the bridge of it. A small trail of dried blood could be seen down her lip and chin from her nose.

"What is it, Hanyuu?" Rika replied quietly, as not to draw attention from her blonde friend who was busy showing their stolen prize to one of the bemused and concerned villagers.

"Um… um… K-Keiichi and Irie were um… in the classroom…"

"Oh?" Rika spoke with the voice of Bernkastel as she turned back to Satoko and smiled innocently.

_It's about time something other than blood was spilt in Hinamizawa…_

* * *

><p>On MSN my friend was bored, so I prompted her to write a bleach fanfic: I had to do an Irie x Keiichi form Higurashi, and my prompt was MAID OUTFITS AND PUNISHMENT GAMES. I have never seen an Irieiichi fic before (IDK, Irieiichi would be their pairing name, right?) so this may be the first?<p>

Am I setting this up for a medfet/knifeplay sequel? Yes. Yes I am. xD

Hanyuu and Rena appear to be hardcore yaoi fangirls xD And Rika/Bernkastel seems to know exactly what was going on between Irie and Keiichi~ *Who knows what she may have seen during her many lifetimes xD*

Please tell me what you think~ It was really hard for me to write this actually . My brain refused to compute and get the words onto the screen.

Higurashi no Naku Koro ni © 07thExpansion


End file.
